


Coffee?

by gayestmother



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drug Use, F/F, Guess who ain't dead, Marshfield kinda minor, Max and Chloe never meet, Or missing, main ship is Pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayestmother/pseuds/gayestmother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Price lives a shitty life. An extremely shitty life. She doubts her life can get even less worse at this point. She dropped out of school, does drugs, and has obtained a new step dad who is always up her ass.<br/>Maxine Caulfield goes to a local college and works at her father's café. Her life is just fine. A paying job and an education: just peachy.</p><p>So what happens when fine and not fine at all meets? Maybe the world ends. Or nothing even happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Punk

**Author's Note:**

> This is your captain speaking and I'm crappy at doing summaries! First LiS work for me and it has to be Pricefield. Pricefield dominates.  
> Enough chatty me, let's get to the story.  
> Also, I do not own Life is Strange nor do I own the characters. If I did, pricefield would be VERY canon :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, what happens when fine and not fine at all meet? What in the world happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this may not be good but I'm trying to make it as non-cringeworthy as I can, okay?  
> Give me a chance!

It's almost noon, I've been driving around Arcadia Bay the entire morning while trying to dodge my step-dick. My eyelids are starting to feel like bricks weighing down on my eyes. This is the third time I've almost crashed out on my steering wheel...at a stoplight. Horns honking woke me up and instinctly made me step on the gas pedal. 

I spotted a group of teenagers laughing and chatting and felt a pang of jealousy. I never had a little gang while I still was enrolled in school. Maybe if I stayed in school, I would've had close friends. My only "friends" were drug dealers and drug users. I watched as they all entered a tiny café, a café I've never seen my entire life in Arcadia Bay. I decided to check out this new little shop. Maybe I can get some caffeine in my system to kickstart my brain. 

I parked in a spot that was right in the front. I slowly exited my truck and slammed the door closed. I inspected the area, wondering why I have never seen this _place._  

As I opened the doors, instantly, this strong smell of coffee hit me. It was so intense that it almost made me cough at the stench. I noticed that mainly just teenagers and adults were in this place. My boots were clacking against the linoleum floor as I chose to sit in the corner of the shop. 

I couldn't help but observe the people and reminisce about my younger teenage years. The time when I was truly happy with my actual dad around. Ever since his death, there's this feeling of a gaping hole in my heart. I was Daddy's girl, he was my light. Fuck, I'm in total darkness now. My mom married this douche, who's always pissing me off and overanalyzing shit.

As a sign of rebellion against step-prick, I dyed my hair blue, started listening to hardcore music and even started smoking weed...for  _recreational_ use. God, my life is a fucking shitpit pulled out of hell.

"You look slightly frustrated, miss." Someone interrupted my intense train of thought. I looked up and saw a waitress staring at me, obviously trying to hide her amusement. "Oh, I kinda am, but I shouldn't bother anyone with my shitty issues. Besides don't you have a job to do? As a _waitress_?" I scoffed and stared back at her with the same intensity.

She grabbed the chair, turned it and plopped onto it. She had a hazy smile and it was adorable. "Well, it turns out I'm on break now. We have all the time in the rest of my shift." She finally spoke up, looking at her watch-less wrist and proceeded to remove her apron. "Can you even do that?" I questioned, making the disbelief visible in my voice. "Normally, no." She paused. "But I happen to have the same blood running in my veins as the owner, so Father Dearest should let me off the hook." I liked this chick; she seemed laid back, judging from her speech and graphic t-shirt. And I had to admit, she was pretty attractive. "That's probably unfair, but I would do the same if I saw a cute girl alone." I tried to be as smooth as possible.

Maybe I failed. Maybe I didn't.

She squinted, "Are you calling me cute or are you calling yourself that?"

This got me, I started laughing. "Actually, I'm calling you cute, but it wouldn't hurt to boost my ego." She then started laughing and it was so light and....frilly. The brunette finally stopped laughing and wiped tears from her eyes. "Well, I mean you're quite the looker. Never really get chicks with blue hair and a punk rock vibe in the shop." She said, still out of breath. I smirked because she was right, I'm quite strange here in our little town of Arcadia Bay. "You've got the hipster vibe, mixed with a casual 'don't-care-how-I-look'." I retorted and she smiled widely.

"What's your name, exotic punk?"

"Chloe."

"You look like a Chloe. Mine's Max, actually Maxine, but Max is better preferred."

I stuck out my hand and she caught on, grabbing it with hers. "Nice to be  acquainted with you, Max."

"And you, too, Chloe."

We smiled at each other until I finally realized we've been holding hands for two minutes or so. I let go after I felt my ears heat up. She broke the ice by asking, "So is there any chance I can get your number, m'lady?" I laughed and replied with, "Gross, do you have an invisible fedora? But yes, you can, you dork." Max giggled and quickly grabbed a napkin and a pen from her apron. Max wrote her number, ripped the napkin in half and gave the other half to me. I wrote my number and we exchanged halves.

"Call me up, we can talk about us being cute or those pesky issues of yours. Alright, Chloe?" Max said as she stood up, grabbing her apron. "Yes, Maxine." I teased her. She cringed and put on her apron. She begin walking away then turned back to look at me and waved. I lazily waved back. I watched as she walked. Damn, she's fantastic. I smiled to myself as I thought about where she had been my entire crappy life.


	2. Dorky Hipster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Max's relationship blooms into friendship and Chloe encounters trouble with...well..everything. 
> 
> Oh and I hope you enjoy our mystery guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update this story each month because my creativeness and attention span do not get along. I'm also very busy with school coming up. It's a big problem when it comes to stories.

After I left the café, I headed home, hoping that my shit head of a stepfather was not there. The drive home was quite long since I drove around town into the lesser known region. 

Once I arrived, I sighed in relief when David's truck was not in the driveway. I slammed the truck door and trudged to the entrance of my house. The door was open? 

I cautiously stepped inside, knowing if someone jumped out, I'd just grab my pocket knife. "Hello? Who's home? Mom?" I yelled. At that moment, I remembered how many stupid chicks have been killed in horror movies for doing that.  _Shit, Chloe, you're stupid, why did you do that?_ As I scolded myself, I was too distracted to see someone standing at the top of the stairs. "Chloe Price, you realize if an actual robber or killer broke into your house, you'd be dead in seconds, right?" 

Oh, Rachel. "Rach, I'm so glad to see you, considering that you aren't a serial killer." I retorted sarcastically and rolled my eyes. " _Hey,_ you should be grateful, you piece of crap, at least I'm not murdering you," She turned and began making her way to my room, "Oh wait, I'm murdering your heart,  _bleh."_ I chuckled at her silliness. She always managed to remind me of how I love her. I started jogging up the stairs and followed Rachel into my room, who then jumped flat onto my bed. "UGH, I'm _so_  tired. Frank is a very chatty person, especially when you're trying to get some good coke from him. The bitch never shuts up." Rachel groaned into the pillows. I walked around the side of the bed and fell onto Rach's back.

"Oof!  _Watch it!_ You're heavier than you think."

I laughed half-heartedly and then there was silence with just Rachel's heavy breathing.

"Darth Vader, can you please try to quiet down?" I questioned jokingly, but when she didn't reply, I realized she fell asleep. I guess she really was as tired as she said.  _What a dork,_ I said internally. I sat up and moved Rachel to the side because I needed a good nap after this morning's activities. I settled in by Rachel's side and slowly placed an arm around her waist then pulled her closer to me. She whimpered and I snuggled my face into the crook of her pale neck.

I estimated that we slept for about 30 minutes before my phone started ringing obnoxiously. Rachel and I groaned in unison before she shoved me lightly. I took the hint that she wanted to get my phone and shut it up. I released my hold on her and reached for my phone on the floor. It was a message from an unknown number.

**_"Hey, um, I've never really texted someone I've just met, but you seemed really interesting. Btw, it's Max from that café. Fuck I forgot the name, but you know which one. You better reply, exotic punk. :)"_ **

 Oh, Max, right. That adorable girl from the new café.  _Well, shit. How do I reply?_   _Okay, Chloe, a nice girl just texted you, DON'T SCREW IT UP._

**"o _h hey max, ur the waitress i called cute, yea? i'm glad i exchanged numbers with u. u just let off a really nice vibe and it makes me smile"_**

Hopefully that last part doesn't scare her off. She honestly has a good vibe and it makes me feel at peace. I sighed contentedly and locked my phone. I placed it on the bed and waited patiently for Max to reply. 

"Who's Max?" 

Ah, shit, I was caught up with how to reply to Max that I forgot Rach was here. "Rachel..she's a waitress I met at this strange café." 

"I know, I saw."

"Uh, can you not peep at my messages with other people? That'd be dandy."

"Mhmm, sure. Whatever you say, Che."

She turned to the side and I know I kinda was rude to her, but she was reading my messages. I hate snoopy people, but I, myself, am snoopy. Hell, I'm a hypocrite and I know it.

My phone started ringing again and before I reached for it, Rachel snapped, "Can you put it on vibrate please?" I just hummed and turned down the volume. I quickly opened my phone and read the message:

_**"Haha, oh. I give off a nice vibe? I always thought it was awkward. But thanks. So what's your star sign?"** _

What? My star sign? I assume she means, like, Astrology. The last time I checked it was Pisces. 

_**"um it's pisces, y? will u tell me urs?"** _

_**"Mine is Virgo. Sorry, I had to look up our compatibility. I'm a big believer of Astrology. But it seems we are very compatible, hmm. :)"** _

_**"oh i hope it's good. it'd suck if we weren't compatible"** _

  _ **"Definitely**_ **:P"**

"Che, I'm gonna go now. Have a good night, I'll see you when I see you." Rachel suddenly spoke up and before I said night, she was gone. After that, I didn't realize how late Max and I were up chatting until she said she was sleepy. Then that was when I finally saw it was 1:49 AM. She was so interesting that I lost track of time. Max talked about how she was born here, but moved to Seattle around the age of 13. She was a photography major and a dorky hipster at heart with a soft spot of retro cameras.

I didn't want to keep her up, so I replied with:

_**"oh shit, max. i don't want to keep u up. don't u have school tomorrow? or work?"** _

_**"Yeah, I have some classes in the morning. I should get some Zs. It was really cool talking to you, Chloe.** _ _**"** _

_**"aha, thanks. i really enjoyed talking to u too max. goodnight"** _

_**"Goodnight Chloe :) <3"** _

_AHH, a heart? What does a heart mean? Maybe she's just being nice or maybe she always puts a heart. Oh well._ It's been a while since I've smiled so much. She's really sweet and honest and awkward. Max made me really happy almost as happy as Rachel makes me...fuck. I was so invested in Max that I didn't realize how cold I was to her. I'll apologize and make up for it the next time I see her. Surely, she'll understand that it's been a while since I've made a friend.

I yawned and stretched. I guess I'll go to sleep. Today was a great day. Speaking of a great day, I wonder when my mom and step-dick and why they never bothered me. Hmm, I'll just have to think about it in the morning or in my dreams.

I thought of Max and her smile before I went to sleep... _sigh._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed! Um, I'm truly sorry for updating late, but my mind is rarely creative and when it is, it's like a firework, short-lived and sudden. I'm also sorry for it being kind of short, I'm not very good at writing super long chapters. Forgive me!!  
> Again, I know this is kinda eh, but I like to believe that I try my best.  
> Have a good morning/day/evening.


End file.
